The Prisoner and The Paper Plane
by F.4.7.3
Summary: *dihajar oleh partner dkk karena buat yang baru lagi*  hehehe... chara faveq lagi... XD  diambil dari lagu shuujin! XD  hm is not mine as usual...   a  next aku akan membuat just be friend n 3 one shot untuk valentine! XD  profile updated!


Aku adalah seorang tahanan…

Orang yang kebebasannya dirampas…

Orang yang tinggal di dalam antara pagar berduri…

Tempat di mana rumput-rumput tumbuh dengan tidak beraturan…

Orang yang tinggal di dalam kegelapan…

Hanya bisa memandang kegelapan luar yang tidak mungkin bisa kuraih…

…

~The Prisoner & The Paper Plane~

~Cliff~

…

-Normal's POV-

"Ah!" rintih seorang remaja berumur enam belas tahun berambut coklat diikat karena terjatuh. Berpakaian baju biasa yang berwarna hitam dan kotor. Kakinya tidak memakai alas kaki. Wajahnya penuh memar karena sering dipukuli. Dia merupakan seorang tahanan sekaligus pesuruh di dalam penjara di pinggir kota.

"Heh, Cliff! Kalau sedang jalan, jangan hanya lihat kiri-kanan! Lihat juga bawah!" kata seorang penjaga tahanan yang menyandung remaja bernama Cliff. Anak itu hanya terduduk pasrah walaupun tahu kalau dirinya dikerjai oleh penjaga di sana.

"Ayo! Bersihkan halaman luar!" perintah seorang penjaga lagi. Dia melemparkan setangkai sapu ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung keluar tanpa protes sedikit pun.

-Cliff's POV-

Aku mulai menyapu halaman luar yang berantakan dengan sapu lidi penjara yang sudah berdebu. Rasanya seluruh badanku dan wajahku berdenyut-denyut gara-gara dihajar tanpa alasan oleh para penjaganya.

Jam 3 sore, rasanya sudah tidak begitu panas dibandingkan tadi. Juga jam yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tidak lama, seorang gadis pirang yang sebaya denganku lewat di seberang pagar tinggi berduri yang dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi. Dia memiliki mata berwarna biru yang bagaikan merefleksikan warna langit. Tubuhnya yang ramping berbalutan gaun putih panjang, pita pink yang panjang, dan memakai sebuah topi yang sepasang dengan gaunnya.

"Cantiknya…" kataku pelan. Wajahku serasa panas setiap kali dia lewat di penjara ini.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengannya…

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang berhembus. Aku langsung menutup mataku karena perih tertiup angin kuat itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak gadis itu. Aku langsung membuka mataku karena penasaran. Ternyata topinya diterbangkan oleh angin sampai ke sebelah pagar tempat penjara ini. Dia sibuk mencari topinya.

Topinya ternyata diterbangkan di antara rumput-rumput ilalang yang tinggi. Aku langsung memungutnya. Gadis itu masih juga sibuk mencari topinya karena menyangka topinya tidak diterbangkan sampai ke sisi pagar.

"A-anu…" panggilku padanya. Dia langsung menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Ah! Topiku!" katanya sambil berlari mendekat pada pagar. Aku langsung panic.

"Ja-jangan! Nanti kamu kesetrum!" perintahku padanya. Dia langsung berhenti. Dan wajahnya tampak sangat kebingungan.

"A-aku lempar saja ya?" tanyaku padanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Dia mengangguk.

Aku langsung mundur beberapa dan membidik dengan tepat. Kemudian kulemparkan topinya sekuat mungkin. Gadis itu pun menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Senyuman yang riang pun langsung terlukis pada wajah gadis itu. Dia memakai topinya kembali dengan senang.

"Terima kasih…" kata gadis itu dengan lembut dan penuh senyuman. Aku langsung terbengong-bengong. Wajahku memerah, dan jantungku berdebar keras. Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?

'Eh? Sedang apa aku?' pikirku yang tersirat ketika tersadar dari lamunanku sendiri. Wajahku jadi bertambah panas dan merah. Aku langsung melarikan diri ke dalam bangunan.

-Night, Cliff's room, Cliff's POV-

Aku membaringkan badanku di atas kasur yang kecil dan kotor itu. Senyuman gadis itu masih saja terbayang-bayang olehku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan apapun. Gadis itu tampak ramah dan tidak merendahkanku yang merupakan seorang tahanan penjara.

"Aku ingin sekali untuk mengobrol dengannya…" kataku pada langit-langit yang keras dan dingin.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku. Lalu, aku menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku catatan dan pena yang terletak di meja kecil yang ada. Di dalam kepalaku langsung muncul sebuah ide klasik, yaitu menulis surat.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung meraih meja itu dan menggesernya ke samping tempat tidurku.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kutulis?" tanyaku lagi. Meski sudah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Aku pun mengambil penaku yang sudah tua itu dan memutuskan untuk menulis kata-kata yang sederhana saja.

_Halo,_

_Salam kenal, aku ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu. Boleh tidak?_

_From the prisoner._

'Mmm… mungkin sudah cukup...' pikirku sambil merasa puas dengan pesan singkat milikku. Aku melipatnya menjadi bentuk pesawat suratku bisa melewati pagar yang tinggi itu.

-Tomorrow, Cliff's POV-

Hari ini pun aku dipukuli. Rasanya, luka-luka diwajahku bertambah banyak saja. Tapi biarpun begitu, aku melanjutkan acara menyapu yang tertunda karena kejadian kemarin. Surat yang kemarin kutulis pun sudah kusimpan di dalam saku celanaku yang rombeng. Seperti biasa, gadis itu jalan-jalan pada sore dan dia mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dia tampak seperti terburu-buru. Tapi, begitu melihat wajahnya, wajahku langsung merah dan terasa panas. Dan secara reflex, aku kabur dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam bayangan bangunan.

Tapi, aku masih mengintip untuk melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu sedang celingak-celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. Entah kenapa, aku mencari iri sekali dengannya yang hidup dengan siraman cahaya, tumbuh bersama bunga-bunga yang indah, begitu bersih dan cantik. Sedangkan aku hidup di dalam bayangan, tumbuh di antara rumput-rumput yang tumbuhnya tidak beraturan, badanku kotor, memakai baju yang sudah sangat usang, wajahku pun jelek.

Entah kenapa… aku ingin meraih cahaya itu…

Gadis itu tampaknya menyerah dan mulai pergi. Aku langsung panik. Kalau misalkan aku melepaskan kesempatan ini, aku tidak tahu apa masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi lain kali.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi!

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari dalam bayangan dan mengeluarkan pesawat kertas itu. Kuterbangkan pesan itu beserta perasaanku yang terkandung dalam kertas itu.

Kulihat pesawat kertas itu, dia berhasil melewati pagar berduri yang tinggi itu. Aku pun merasa lega sekali. Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak membalas suratku. Minimal, pesawat milikku dapat keluar dari dunia kegelapan ini dan memasuki dunia gadis itu yang penuh siraman cahaya.

Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari pesawat kertas yang kuterbangkan itu dan pesawatnya mendarat dengan sukses di tangannya. Aku pun langsung tersenyum lega. Gadis itu langsung celingak-celinguk lagi dan dia melihatku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan sambil memegang pesawat kertasku. Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku langsung menyembunyikan diri lagi.

-Normal POV-

Betapa menyakitkan bagi seorang pemuda yang merupakan tahanan menyukai seorang gadis yang hidup di seberang pagar berduri yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Gadis yang hidup di naungan cahaya dan pemuda yang hidup dalam terselimuti kegelapan. Keduanya hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda. Hanya bisa meratapi satu sama lain tanpa bisa saling mendekat.

Karena takdir yang memisahkan…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
